Code Lyoko: My Way
by Thunder Ice
Summary: Basically, the whole series redone, with an OC included. Storyline will be different later on. First Chapter is Epilogue. OCxAelita, because we never get any good Aelita fapfics. Other than JxA. Once again, OCxAelita


_**Hey again, Everypony. I decided to cancel the Chipmunks fanfic. Well, if anyone's interested in continuing the story, you can if you want. You can even use Landon as well.**_

_**I decided to do another fanfic of one of my favorite and most nostalgic show of my childhood.**_

_**Code Lyoko.**_

_**This show was by far the best show I have ever watched as a child. I always loved the songs that played in every episode, what Xana does, and most importantly, the virtualization into Lyoko.**_

_**And...I'll tell you this. I used to have a crush on Aelita. I said it. I had a crush on a cartoon character. And I still do. Would be pretty cool though if we all managed to create a machine like on the show that could send us into a real virtual Lyoko. Would be better if we could create Aelita there, somehow give her the voice of the voice actor that plays her.**_

_**In fact, when/if I get married in 7-8 years, and if I have a daughter, I'll name her Aelita. I'll just hope she doesn't find out I named her after a cartoon character. :3**_

_**Anyway, onto this story. Before I continue, I will point out that this story will have lemons or whatever you call them. I think from now on, only on this site will I read updated pony stories, and write Lyoko stories.**_

_**Why? Because both shows are damn good. One new and awesome, the other, nostalgic and amazing. It's coming back in September of this year. *squee***_

_**Alright, let's start the story now.**_

* * *

I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV in the living room.

I guess I should tell you who I am. My name is Jack. Jack Coreeno. Yes, my last name may sound stupid, but trust me, there are stupider last names out there.

Anyway, I'm 13 years old. I was born in France, but manage to speak clear English. English was always my favorite language to learn. I had learned most of it from my parents who...I haven't seen since I was 5. They had apparently put me up for adoption. I was raised with a poor family. My parents lost our home a few months before I was born.

5 years into my life, my parents had no choice but to give me up. They placed me into a foster home. I've been here for about 8 years now. When I first arrived, kids made fun of me and called me a hobo just because I had lived on the streets.

But they didn't know how hard it was for me. My parents gave me up and I never saw them again. During my time here, the kids made fun of me less and less.

It wasn't until I was 10 years old when I had looked out of my room window one night to see some school in the distance. I left early in the morning while everyone in the home was still asleep. I had found the school and had known it was called Kadic Academy.

Now, 3 years later, after summer vacation ended, I finally started my junior high years of school. And luckily, the owner of the home enrolled me into Kadic because of my intelligence, I guess. I thanked her happily.

I grabbed all of the objects I had since I first arrived here 8 years ago. Once I placed everything into my suitcase, the last thing I saw was the watch that my father gave me. Behind the hands that told the time, was a picture of me and my parents. I smiled and decided to put it on. The woman who owned the home gave me money for a taxi.

I hugged her and said my goodbyes. It was surprising how fast time went by. One second I was sent to this place, now I'm leaving it. After saying goodbye, I headed outside and hailed a cab.

Once I arrived at the academy which I haven't seen in 3 years, except for when I saw it outside the window, I stepped out of the taxi and paid the driver. Once I grabbed all of my things, I closed the door, allowing the driver to drive away.

I then began to walk towards the huge academy. I had entered one part of the building. I eventually found a room that had a sign, reading: "Principle's office."

I entered the room to see a middle aged man with a gray beard on the computer playing some game that had familiar music. I knocked on the open door to get his attention.

"Sir?" I spoke to him.

He looked over to me. "Ah, Jack Coreeno, is it?"

"Yes sir."

"I see you've made it."

After talking for a few minutes with I now know as Delmas, I was led to my room by some bulky, fat man named Jim.

He opened the door and entered. After he entered, I went in as well. It was a bluish room, with one bed and a desk at the windows.

"I'll let you get set." After saying that, he walked out, closing the door behind him.

I slowly sat on the bed and began to open my bag. I had taken out a fresh pillow and placed it next to the pillow already on the bed. I took out a picture of the Eiffel Tower and placed it on the nightstand. Once I had emptied my bag, I placed it under the bed and laid down. I looked at the clock on the nightstand. 12:23 p.m. I decided to close my eyes and rest for a bit.

I awoke a few minutes later and looked at the clock. 12:35 p.m. I had only slept for 12 minutes.

It took me a second to realize I had something warm and fuzzy lying on my stomach. I looked at my stomach to see a gray ball of fur. It was sleeping soundly and...purring, I guess.

As I moved a little, the animal awoke and looked at me. I recognized this as a dog. It barked quietly.

"Hey there, boy. How'd you get in here?" I asked nicely as I pet the dog's head.

Suddenly, I heard a voice outside.

"Kiwi!" The voice yelled. My door then opened, revealing a teen with some kind of purple shirt and a pinkish tank top underneath. His pants were also purple. His hair was...spiky with purple in the middle.

"Oh, there you are, Kiwi! You can't go running off like that!" The teen then picked up his dog and looked at me.

"Sorry, he sometimes runs off."

I chuckled, looking at the dog, who had his tongue sticking out. Suddenly, the teen extended one of his hands out to me.

"Name's Odd. Odd Della Robbia." I smiled and reached my hand out to Odd's. We both shook hands.

"Jack. Jack Coreeno," I responded as we shook hands.

"Have you had a tour of the school yet?"

"Not really. I just found the principle's office, then that Jim guy brought me here."

"You wanna tour?"

"Sure. Why not."

"Also, I gotta introduce you to my friends." I twitched a bit, although Odd didn't seem to notice. Ever since those kids made fun of me all those years ago, I've become a bit shy around people, but it would be jerkish of me to say no.

"Alright. Sounds good," I replied, smiling.

"Alright, just let me put Kiwi back in his bed."

"Wait, aren't dogs forbidden here?"

"Yep. But as long as G.I. Jim and Delmas don't find out, he'll be fine." I laughed a little as he said G.I. Jim.

Odd then walked out of the room with Kiwi. I got my black shoes on, and put my black jacket on before leaving my room.

A few minutes later, Odd and I were walking down a hallway and exited a door to the outside part of the school.

"Hey Odd." A kid with a blue turtleneck sweater and glasses waved to Odd, although he seemed a bit confused when he saw me. Next to the kid were 2 others, another boy and a girl.

"Who's this?" The kid asked.

"Guys, this is Jack. He's a new kid here."

I waved nervously to them. "Hi."

The three of them smiled. The kid with the glasses walked up and held his hand out.

"Jeremie Belpois. Nice to meet you, Jack." I smiled once more and shook Jeremie's hand. Then, the other boy came up to me. He wore a green overshirt with a brighter green undershirt beneath.

"Hey, Jack. Name's Ulrich Stern." He held his hand out. I shook it. Finally, the girl came up to me.

"Yumi Ishyama." She held her hand out to me. I then shook her hand.

Odd then spoke up, startling me a bit. "Well, now that we know each other, let's get some lunch. I'm starving."

We all then headed to the cafeteria. Inside, they had Shepard's Pie and brussel sprouts. I loved Shepard's Pie but loathed brussel sprouts.

After finishing my food, I slightly pushed the tray with the brussel sprouts away.

"Looks like you and Ulrich have something in common," Jeremie said to me, earning a chuckle from me.

Suddenly, Jeremie grabs the brussel sprouts off of my plate and begins to eat them.

"I don't know how you can like those," I spoke to him, chuckling.

As Jeremie finished the last of the brussel sprouts, Yumi and Odd came over. Yumi sat next to Ulrich and Odd sat down next to me.

"Hey, what's up?" Yumi asked.

"Nothing. We were just-" I stopped as I heard a beeping noise from the inside of the bag Jeremie had with him. He took out a laptop and opened it up.

"Uh oh."

"Let me guess, Xana activated a tower?" Odd asked.

"Yep. Aelita's headed there now."

"Uhh...who's Xana?"

Ulrich and Odd's eyes widened.

"Uhh..." Quickly, Jeremie thought of something.

"It's just an old friend. He's my uhh...cousin. And he activated a tower o-on my computer game. We'll be right back."

They all got up and headed out of the cafeteria door. I sat there, confused for a moment.

"Com...puter game?" Finally, I decided to get up and follow them.

When I exited the cafeteria, I could see the four heading into the woods. I began to follow them, hiding behind trees to see what they were doing. Eventually, I saw them reach a manhole in the ground. They opened it up and climbed down.

Once they climbed down, I slowly walked to it. I then heard the sounds of skateboards riding away below. Once the sounds ceased, I climbed down the manhole and closed the lid on it.

When I reached the bottom, there was a skateboard. I grabbed it and began to ride it through the sewers. After about a minute, I stopped. I hid behind a corner, and looked through one of the tunnels. I could see Jeremie and Ulrich climbing up another ladder. Once they went up, I headed over to the ladder, but for some reason...I stopped.

I began to feel a slight headache. But then, the headache became a migraine. I held my head tightly as I began to have visions of something. I believed it was called a polymorphic spector. Visions continued to flash through my pain filled head. Finally, when the pain ceased and the visions stopped, I gasped.

"Xana!"

I quickly ran towards the ladder and climbed up as fast as I could. When I did, I could see the four entering this factory in the distance. They jumped and held onto some ropes, sliding down. I quickly ran fast to the factory, but when I reached it, they had already gone downwards in the elevator.

I jumped onto a rope and slid down. Since they were using the elevator, I ended up finding a hatch. I climbed down and found myself in this small hallway. At the end, there was some room and I could hear a voice I instantly recognized as Jeremie's.

"Okay, you guys head down to the scanner. Aelita's in trouble."

"What scanners? Who's Aelita?" I whispered. Suddenly, I heard a gasp. Did I whisper too loud?

"Hello? Who's there? If anyone's there, come out." I didn't want my new friends to get angry at me for following them, but I had to know what they were doing. So, I walked out, and found a ladder. I began to climb down it. When I looked to Jeremie, he looked in surprise.

"Jack? What're you doing here?"

"Uh...I was going to ask you the same thing. What is this place?"

Suddenly, I was interrupted by a female voice.

"Jeremie! One of Xana's creatures found me!"

"Hang in there, Aelita! Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd are on their way now!"

"Who is that?"

"No time for that. I'll explain later. Just get into the elevator and head one floor down."

"Alright, I guess." I then headed to the elevator and headed downward. When the door opened, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd were at three of four pods. I guess these were the scanners.

When they spotted me, they gasped in surprise.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm here to help you stop Xana," I replied as I began walking to the empty scanner.

"Huh? How do you know about Xana?" Odd asked in confusion.

I stopped walking, thought for a second, then shrugged. "I dont...know, really."

"Enough talking! Get into the scanners, quick!"

Quickly, the four of us got into our scanners. I could hear Jeremie speaking again.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Jack. Scanner Odd. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Jack."

Finally, Jeremie clicked on the entry button on the keyboard.

"Virtualization."

Suddenly, a bright light blinded me, then I suddenly felt...different. After a second or two, I began to fall. Luckily, I landed. I then stood up again to look at myself.

I was wearing a completely black suit with a blue X shaped vest, and a black hankerchief that covered my face. To be honest, my look reminded me of Sub Zero. I then looked around at my surroundings. We were in an icy area, but it didn't even feel cold. At least, not for me.

Suddenly, I heard three more thuds on the ground. I looked around me and saw Ulrich, who was dressed like a samurai. I then saw Odd, who had looked like a cat, and Yumi, who was dressed with a geisha look.

"Guys!" I heard a female voice yell from a distance. We all looked to see a pink haired girl running towards us.

"Aelita!" Odd yelled as the other two ran towards her. I quickly followed them. As we caught up, Aelita began to speak.

"The activated tower isn't that far-...who's this?"

"Oh, right. Aelita, meet Jack. Jack, Aelita," Odd said as he introduced me. I looked at this girl for a moment. She was wearing a pink mini skirt and a matching top that had gone over her pants and a long shirt that were both off-white. She had maroon bandage-like things that wrapped around her pants, and matching shoes. On her left ear, she wore an earring. Her ears had the shape of elf ears.

"H-Hi," I said holding out my hand.

She smiled and shook my hand. I blushed slightly. This was strange...I had only met this girl only a few moments ago, and I'm already beginning to...feel something for her.

I continued to stare at her dreamily, still holding her soft hand.

"Jack." I couldn't hear the voice.

"Jack!" The voice now recognized as Odd's voice yelled into my ear.

"Huh? What?" I realized I had still been holding Aelita's hand. Quickly, I let go, blushing deeply.

"S-Sorry," I said to her, causing her to giggle as she saw my blush.

I smiled a bit as she giggled. My smile ceased when I felt something strike me in my back.

"Aah! What the-!" I looked behind me to see some tiny insect looking creature with the same polymorphic spector I had seen before.

"Jack, you just lost 10 life points!"

Suddenly, a few hornet looking creatures flew towards us. One of them pointed at Aelita and fired.

I gasped. "Aelita!" I shielded her and took the hit, dropping to my knees as the laser hit my chest.

"You just lost another 20 life points!" Jeremie yelled.

Quickly, I looked down to my waist to find...Tomahawks? I quickly grabbed one of the Tomahawks and threw it at one of the hornets. It struck it at the middle of the spector shape. The creature exploded.

"Whoa. Cool."

"Alright, let's go!" Odd yelled. I quickly got up and began to run in the direction Aelita pointed us at. Not too far behind us were the hornets. The crawling creatures were left behind.

I then grabbed another Tomahawk and blindly threw it behind me. Luckily, it struck another hornet, causing it to explode.

"Good job." Jeremie complimented.

Suddenly, Odd stopped and made one of his hands a fist. "Laser arrow!" All of a sudden, an arrow shot out of Odd's arm and shot at the last hornet flying.

"Nice shot," I complimented Odd. Eventually, we were very close to a large white object, with red glowing around it. I assume this is the activated tower.

"There it is," Aelita said as she pointed to the tower.

All of a sudden, we heard a rolling noise behind us. We looked behind us to see a giant ball rolling towards us.

"Run!" Ulrich yelled, and we all began running separately, hoping to confuse this enemy. As I began running, I noticed Aelita falling down. I looked back to the ball to see that it had opened up, and began to charge it's weapon.

"Aelita!" I yelled as I sprinted towards her.

Finally, the weapon fired. A huge laser blasted towards her at a fast speed.

"NOOOOOOO!" I yelled as I pushed her out of the way. The laser then struck me, launching me.

"Jack!" Aelita yelled as she ran to me.

"Jack, you have 20 life points left!" Jeremie yelled.

I quickly grabbed another tomahawk and threw it at the ball shaped creature. Luckily, it hit the spector, causing it to explode.

I took a breath of air before finally getting up.

"How'd you survive that?" Odd asked surprised.

I just shrugged as a response, but my expression turned to shock when I saw something strike and freeze Odd. The ice then broke off, but Odd began to disappear.

"Odd!" I yelled as he vanished. I looked to see what struck him. There were three block shaped monsters standing there.

"Let's go!" Yumi yelled. As we began to run, Ulrich stayed.

"You guys get Aelita to the tower. I'll hold them off." He held his sword up, ready to attack.

"You sure you don't need help?" I asked him.

"I'll be fine. Just go!" He said to us. Now it was just Yumi, Aelita and I. After about a minute of running, we were just less than 100 feet from the tower. We then hid behind a rock. Those hornet creatures guarded the top of the tower, and two more of those blocks guarded the ground section.

I decided to go ahead to clear the tower, but Yumi stopped me.

"Leave it to me," she spoke quietly.

"Yumi, are you crazy? You won't stand a chance against the five of them."

"What, you think men can handle a couple of monsters, but women can't?" she asked me, looking offended.

"N-No, of course not, I just-"

"Good, I'll handle it."

She then walked up and began to run to the tower. I sat there, confused.

"She tricked me!" I yelled quietly, causing Aelita to giggle at my response. I looked at her as she giggled, which caused me to blush heavily. I looked away, hoping my blush would go away.

"Aah!" I heard a scream. I looked towards the tower to see Yumi get frozen and vanish.

"Yumi! Aelita, stay here. I'll take care of them. Just stay hidden," She nodded. I then began to sprint towards the tower, taking out two tomahawks and throwing them directly at one of the blocks, making a direct hit, destroying it.

I threw the other tomahawk at the other block, also making a direct hit. Yumi managed to clear two of the hornets, making it easier for me. The hornet, knowing it was alone with me, then rapidly fired at me. I quickly began to dodge and hide behind a rock from the blasts.

I only had one tomahawk left, so I had to make it. Once the hornet stopped shooting, I quickly looked over the rock and threw the tomahawk. Somehow, it managed to perfectly strike the hornet, destroying it.

I slowly emerged from the rock and began yelling to Aelita.

"Aelita!"

Aelita looked up and saw that the monsters were gone. She began running towards me. Once she was at me, I began smiling as she began walking by.

"It's all yours, Princess," I said to her. I spotted a faint blush on her cheeks as she began to enter the tower.

Inside the tower, Aelita entered the center of the tower which contained the polymorphic spector of Xana. Slowly, she began to rise up into the tower. she did a few backflips before finally landing on the upper pad. In front of her, a screen appeared. She placed her hand onto the screen, tracing her handprint.

On the screen, it showed Aelita's name, then finally said CODE. It then began to spell out LYOKO.

Suddenly, the many screens on the walls of the tower began to drop downward. Eventually, the tower interior was dark and hollow. Suddenly, a large burst of white light came zipping through the tower.

Back in the computer room, Jeremie pressed the enter button on the keyboard.

"Return to the past now."

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed the factory, then the city.

I then found myself back in the cafeteria. Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and Yumi were all here. But...where was Aelita?

"Hey, Jeremie?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh...Where's Aelita?" I was confused at why she wasn't here.

"Oh...well...you see, Aelita can't be materialized like you guys can. When I first started the supercomputer, she was already inside Lyoko."

"So...she can't come to Earth? She's only a part of the program?" I felt disappointed by the news.

"Well...I'm not sure. I'll have to run some tests later." Jeremie took a sip of his drink, then stopped and looked at me.

"Actually, I need to ask you something. How did you already know about Xana?"

I didn't know at the moment. Then I remembered the visions. "I don't know...I was seeing what you guys were up to, then suddenly, I had these...visions...visions of Xana, then I knew what he was."

"That's odd. I guess I'll have to run some tests on you sometime. Anyway..."

Jeremie held his hand out.

"Welcome to the team."

I smiled happily and shook his hand back. I was no longer shy, or embarrassed. I was happy, I was proud...

_I was a Lyoko Warrior._

_**Horrible ending. Well, the chapter isn't THAT bad. But, if it floats your boat, think whatever you want. Also, I was originally gonna start this out later after Aelita is materialized, and have Jack develop a crush on her, ask her out, stuff happens, yadda yadda yadda, hit by car, eh...**_

_**...**_

_**Anyway, I then decided to rewrite the entire season 1 my way. I know people will be pissed with an OC in it, but I'm one of those kinds of people who likes to have their OC in every story they make. Same with MLP, every story I've written has Thunder in it. But some of them are good stories.**_

_**Anyway, the next chapter will basically be Teddygodzilla, just a little different and with Jack in it.**_

_**Hope you liked this...umm...chapter.**_

_***scratches head and walks away***_


End file.
